Regularly spoken phrases/V-Z
"We're the good guys" * "We're the good guys Michael." - Ben to Michael * Ben to Elliott * "We must be the good guys." - Bernard to Jin * Bram to Frank * "They say they're the good guys. I'm not buying it either" - Frank to Sun about Jacob's bodyguards "What did you do?" * Desmond to Jack, Locke, and Kate (twice) * Diane Janssen to Kate * Jack to Locke * Locke to Ben * Florence to Locke * Locke to Ben "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" "Whatever happened, happened" * "If we try to do anything different, we will fail every time. Whatever happened, happened." - Daniel to Sawyer * "Doesn't matter what we do. Whatever happened, happened." - Daniel to Miles * Episode title * "Can't change the past. Can't do it. Whatever happened, happened. All right? But then I finally realized... I had been spending so much time focused on the constants, I forgot about the variables." - Daniel to Jack and Kate * "I'm three people shy of getting off this island and Kate can help me get those people on the plane. But... once she does... then whatever happens, happens." - Man in Black to Claire * "What happened, happened." - Eloise Widmore to Desmond * "What happened, happened..." - Jack to Locke * "There are no do-overs. What happened, happened. All of this matters." - Jack to Desmond "Whatever you think I am, I'm not." * "I'm not who you think I am. My brother made me an addict." - Charlie to Eko * Ben to Sayid * Juliet to Richard Alpert "What's done is done" * "So, what's done is done?" - Jack to Locke * "What is done is done." - Yemi to Eko * Sawyer to Juliet * Uncle Doug to Sawyer * Sawyer to Jack * Widmore to Zoe "Where are we?" * "Guys... where are we?" - Charlie to the other survivors * "If this isn't hell, friend, then where are we?" - Anthony Cooper to Sawyer * "I need to determine where we are now... in time." Daniel * Kate to Miles * "What happened? Where are we? - Jack to Kate * "Wh-wh-where are we?" - Juliet to Sawyer * Sawyer to Kate * "Where are we, dad?" - Jack to Christian "Where he wants to be" * "I'm exactly where I want to be." - Miles to Kate * "He's exactly where he wants to be." - Harper about Benjamin Linus "Who are you people?" * "Who are you? Who are you? Who are you people?" - Claire to Losties * "Hey, what the hell's going on here? Who are you people?" - Michael to Tom * Michael to Ben * "Alright, who are you people?" - Desmond to Freighties and Sayid * "What am I doing here? Who are you people?" - Desmond to Freighties and Sayid * Desmond to Keamy and Omar * Amy to Sawyer * "Who are you?" - Dr. Linus to Desmond "Why are you asking me these questions?" * "I don't know why you're asking me all these questions." - Ben to Sayid * "Why are you asking me all these questions?" - Michael to Bea Klugh * "Why are you asking me these questions, Jack?" - Ben to Jack * "Why are you even asking me these questions?" - Claire to Barnes * "Why are you asking me all these questions, Jack?" - Sun to Jack "Why are you telling me this?" * Sayid to Shannon - * Locke to Sawyer - * Charlie to Sayid - * Ben (as Henry Gale) to Eko - * Sun to Dr. Je-Gyu Kim - * Jack to Sawyer - * Sawyer to Cassidy * Jack to Ben - * Kate to Sawyer - * "Why are you telling me this now, Jack?" Sun to Jack - * Daniel to Charlotte - * Howard Gray to Miles - * "Why am I even telling you this?" Miles to Hurley - * "Why would you tell me that?" Daniel to Widmore - * "I tried to avoid telling you this." Daniel to young Charlotte - * Kate to The Man in Black - * Jack to Sayid - "Work to do" * "I'm sorry. I had work to do." - Eko to Charlie, in reference to his journey to the "?" * "Get up. We've got work to do." - Hurley to Sawyer and Jin about fixing the DHARMA Van * "All right detectives, that's enough. Mr. Locke has work to do today." - William Kincaid to detectives Reed and Mason * "You have work to do." - Walt to Locke * "He has work to do." - Christian Shephard, in reference to Jack * "I've got work to do." - Charlotte Lewis to Frank Lapidus * "You've still got work to do, Mike." - Tom to Michael * "You've got a lot of work to do." - Ana Lucia to Hurley * "John, you can't die. You've got too much work to do." - Ben to Locke "Wrong people for mission" * "These are the wrong people for a mission like this." - Naomi to Matthew Abaddon * "You're not the best candidate for this kind of mission." - Sayid to Jack "You can go now." *''Miles to ghost in the bedroom'' *"Maybe you and your gun can go, too."Harper to Jack *Christian to Michael'' "You don't call, you don't write" * "Boy, you bunk with a guy for 48 days -- now he doesn't call or write." - Bernard to Eko * "So, you wake up in the middle of the night; you grab your Jesus stick; you race off into the jungle. You don't call, you don't write?" - Charlie to Eko * "So you're gone for a whole day after a massive hatch detonation -- you don't call, you don't write?" - Charlie to Locke "You make your own luck" * "You make your own luck, Mr. Reyes. Don't blame it on the damn numbers." - Martha Toomey to Hurley * "You make your own luck, Hugo." - Hurley's dad to Hurley * "Let's make our own luck." - Hurley to Charlie * "We make our own luck." - Hurley to himself "You're doing fine" *Jack tells Kate she is doing fine when she is stitching him up. *Libby tells Hurley that he is doing fine when he says he finds it hard just talking to a girl. "You'll speak when you have something worth saying" * Boone to Locke * "I bet he will when he has something to say." - Horace to Roger "You don't seem to know much about him" * "Well, for someone who wants to retain his paternal rights so badly you don't seem to know much about your son, Mr. Dawson. - Lizzy to Michael * "For someone who wants his son back so badly, you don't seem to know much about him, Michael. - Bea Klugh to Michael RV